walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Terry (TV Series)
Terry is a character in AMC's The Walking Dead who made his first appearance in the season finale episode, "Beside the Dying Fire", as a walker in Season 2. He appears in Season 3 until he is decapitated by Michonne, leaving his head to be taken to Woodbury and placed in a tank, and also makes an appearance in Season 4 in a flashback in "After". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Terry's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was good friends with Mike and Michonne. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Beside The Dying Fire" When Andrea is rescued by Michonne, Terry is reanimated and shackled to Michonne with his arms and jaw decapitated. Season 3 "Seed" After Michonne comes back from her supply run for medicine, she enters the local game cooler where Michonne, Andrea and a reanimated Mike and Terry have been taking refuge in. Mike and Terry are standing near the entrance chained together. After Michonne and Andrea decide to advance to the next location, Mike and Terry exit at the back, being pulled by Michonne, carrying their weapons and supplies. "Walk With Me" After a helicopter crashes, Andrea and Michonne go to investigate it. Michonne chains the reanimated Mike and Terry to a tree. A group of armed men arrive, and Michonne and Andrea hide in the bushes to watch them. Mike and Terry begin to make too much noise, and Michonne decapitates them to prevent their location being compromised leaving their reanimated heads on the ground. The reanimated heads of Mike and Terry are later are being experimented on by Milton in his laboratory. Milton tells him about Michonne's walkers, about how they had starved and were being used as camouflage. "Made to Suffer" After Michonne breaks off from the Rick's group, she sneaks into Philip's apartment waiting to kill him, she hears a rustling and discovers a aquarium full of decapitated walker heads including Terry's zombified head "Prey" The episode opens with a flashback to when Michonne and Andrea were camping in the winter. As the two eat, Andrea asks about her pet walkers, Mike and Terry. Michonne ignores her and declines a chance to talk about it. However, Michonne says they were not human to begin with and that they deserved what they got. Season 4 "After" Michonne dreams of her former life with her lover Mike, his friend Terry, and her son, Terry calls Michonne, Mike's Lover. In the dream, things rapidly progress from their idyllic life to the devastation of the apocalypse, after Mike and Terry appear with no arms like they did when they were walkers. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused) Some time after the apocalypse started, Terry was either bitten or died from natural causes. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Terry has killed. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Michonne :"Oh my god, you did not just call me '''that'.''" :—Michonne to Terry, after calling her Mike's lover Not much is known about there relationship, except that they were friends before the outbreak and they survived together during the outbreak until Terry reanimated, Michonne kept Terry as a pet walker meaning they may have had a close relationship. Mike Mike and Terry's were good friends who joked and had a friendly relationship before the outbreak, they also stayed close during the outbreak protecting each other until they both reanimated. Appearances TV Series Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *In Seed it should be noted that Terry had a bite mark on the right side of his hip/stomach, indicating that he reanimated via walker bite. ru:Ричард Фостер Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Amputated Victims